Things I Never Thought Would Happen
by dreamingofthestars
Summary: What happens when Roxanne and her best friend Mary go to a Tokio Hotel concert? Who will fall for Roxanne? Will Mary get Bill to fall for her? Sorry for the Bad summary...R
1. Chapter 1

Me and my friend Mary bought tickets to go to the Tokio Hotel concert! We both love their music. We also bought V.I.P Passes to go backstage and meet them! We are sooo excited! The concert is a week from now! Me and Mary are picking out of outfits for that night and also what makeup were going to wear. Every day after school we would meet up at my house to find posters in our magazines so that we can get some autographs from them too! And the best part is that our parents are dropping us off instead of going with us! We finally get to do something on our own for the first time!

"I'm going to wear my light colored jeans with this green graphic tee, what do you think?" I said.

"I love it! I'm going to wear my dark skinny jeans with this black tee, you like it?" Mary asked.

"That looks great! Now it's time to figure out what makeup were going to put on…" I said.

"Ok, I'm going all natural but I'm going to put on black eyeliner with mascara, sound good?" I asked.

"Yes! That's going to go perfectly! I'm putting on mascara, eyeliner, and black eye shadow, good enough?" Mary asked me.

"Definitely! It will go with your outfit great because you're going sorta gothic so yea." I said.

"Ok so were good to go!" we both said.

~The Afternoon Before The Concert~

Me and Mary met at my house again since we were carpooling to the concert. We were so hyper and so excited we couldn't even concentrate on what we were doing. We both took about an hour to get ready and to get our posters and other things together. Time went by so quickly that it was already time to get to the concert. We both got front row seats too! My mom drove us to the concert.

"Thanks mom! The concert will end at about 1:00 in the morning so instead od you getting us we will take a taxi, ok?" I said

"Yep that's perfect, Behave you two, I don't want police bringing you home tonight." She said.

"Don't worry mom were not that bad." I said. "Bye mom, love you."

"Bye girls have fun!" she said from the car.

We both got to our seats perfectly. I'll get great pictures from these seats. The concert started and when they came out Mary was screaming, LOL. It was so funny. She's in love with Bill the lead singer. During the concert, Georg, the bassist, was right in front of us. He's my favorite because he's calm and patient just like me and I really want to learn the bass, he's my inspiration. While he was playing the song "Monsoon", he looked straight into my eyes and smiled the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen in my life. I'll have to admit he was really hot. He had these green eyes that I could just look at all day. When the concert was done, he kneeled done in front of me and gave me his pick for his bass! OMG I couldn't believe it! Mary almost fainted because bill gave her a high five. So now it was time to go backstage to meet them and get autographs! Once we got backstage the band was already there and the security guards blocked my view for a moment.

"Excuse me ladies do u have V.I.P passes?" He asked

"Yes sir, here they are." We showed him the passes.

"Ok, you may pass." He said and we squeaked with excitement.

Once we passed the security guard, we went straight up to the guys and met them.

"Hallo I'm Tom" "I'm Roxanne and this is my best friend Mary" I said to Tom and we both hugged him.

"Hallo I'm Bill" "I'm Roxanne and this is Mary, my best friend, She's like in love with you" He laughed and hugged us both , but kept talking to Mary.

"Hallo I'm Gustav" "I'm Roxanne and over there is Mary my best friend." And he shooked my hand. He's the shyest one of the group. And last but not least Georg.

"Hey I'm Roxanne, you gave me your pick" "I'm Georg, and yea I thought you would want it" we both laughed and he signed the pick for me and all my posters and so did the others in the band. Bill is an awesome person. He's just so happy all the time is carefree. Tom just flirted with the both of us. Gustav didn't really talk much. Georg is just an amazing person, He's so patient and calm, and is always in a good mood. The band was really interested in us it was just so cool. Then Bill asked me and Mary something that I didn't see coming.

"Would you two like to go on tour with us?" he asked.

"Wow that's an offer we would accept but were not finished with school, we both still have 2 years to go." I said.

"Well, we could get a tutor for you both" He said.

"Ok, but I doubt our parents will accept us going on tour with a bunch of guys" I said.

"Here lets call our parents and ask" Mary said. I nodded and dialed my moms number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, can I ask u something?"

"Sure go ahead"

"The Band asked us if we wanted to go on tour with them and they said since we haven't finished school that they will hire a tutor for both me and Mary, so can we go?"

"I guess, but let Mary call her mom and ask to"

"Ok, bye mom, love you! And thanks!"

"You're welcome and love you to."

My mom usually let me do whatever i wanted to, but if it was something like this and we had no tutor, she wouldn't have let me go. And i would understand because school is important. After I hung up the phone and yelled "I GET TO GO!" Everybody was happy.

Mary called her mom and she said yes to so we were just so happy! That night, everybody was too tired to figure out where we were going to sleep so we crashed out on the couches.

~The Next Morning~

"Ok, now we just have to get you two a new wardrobe." Bill said. We both almost fainted. So we went to Forever 21, Abercrombie & Fitch, Aeropostale, Hollister, and Wet Seal. We came out with like 50 bags for each of us.

"Geez you 2 can shop, that was only an hour and you guys have like 50 bags!" Tom said. We both just laughed. We got back into the tour bus and then we had to decide where we were going to sleep. Which was kinda hard because there were only 4 rooms for them. And they didn't want us to sleep on the couches again. Which was very sweet of them. But there were only 2 rooms that were bigger than the others, Georg's room and Bill's room. Mary claimed Bill's right away. And I had no choice, not that I wasn't happy I was. When it was about 11:30 I was starting to fall asleep. But Mary Woke me up.

"Girl you're falling asleep! If you can't stay up go to bed" She said.

"Mary I'm fine don't worry" I said, She just nodded and started talking to Bill again. I started to fall asleep again and I felt my head go into somebody's lap.

**Sorry Guys! Cliffhanger! Next Chapter will be up when i get reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Georg's POV~

I was talking to Gustav when Mary started talking to Roxanne.

"Girl you're falling asleep! If you can't stay up go to bed" She said.

"Mary I'm fine, don't worry." She said back to Mary. Mary simply nodded and went back to talking to Bill. But then I felt something on my lap, it was Roxanne. She fell asleep; I pulled her into my arms, got up from my spot, and went to my room. I layed her on my bed so that she could sleep. I decided I would grab the air mattress, a couple of blankets, and a pillow and sleep on the floor. The air mattress was like 6 inches off the ground, it didn't really make a difference from sleeping on the floor but I guessed this would be more comfortable. I went to sleep quickly that night, dreaming about the concert especially when I met her.

~The Next Morning~

Roxanne's POV:

I woke up feeling great this morning. But I was confused, when did we get to the hotel? When I fell asleep, we were still on the tour bus. Wow I've must have been out for awhile. Then I realized I was in a bed. I looked over to floor next to me and saw Georg sleeping on the floor. He really didn't need to sleep on the floor, now I feel like I'm taking advantage of him. Great, now he's going to think I'm high maintenance (which I'm not). Then he started to wake up, he opened his eyes and looked around until his eyes met mine.

"Good Morning" He said with a strong accent. I freaking love his accent, it makes my heart flutter and skip a beat.

"Good Morning" I said back. I got up and went to the bathroom. Thank God I bought tooth brushes for me and Mary. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and I took a shower. I changed into skinny jeans and a Hollister t-shirt. I went out to the living room of the hotel room and saw nobody there so I figured they went down stairs to eat at the buffet. I walked out of the room, and walked down the hall to the elevator. Once I got to the lobby, I went to the buffet. I went through the doors and saw everybody there. I went and sat next to Mary.

"Good Morning, Roxanne" Everybody said.

"Good Morning Everybody" I said."So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well we have to start heading towards the airport." Bill said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well we picked you both up in the middle of our tour so now you're going with us on the rest of our tour and tour is about 2 years long." Tom said. "So that's why we got you a tutor, so that you won't miss school." Bill said.

"Oh ok, well that's awesome!" I said.

After that conversation I got up to get some food from the buffet, Mary followed me. She was very quiet until we were far away enough from the guys so that they wouldn't hear what she was going to say.

"Roxanne?"

"Yea?"

"You don't know what happened last night do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't think you walked yourself to bed, do you? Do you know who took you to bed last night?"

"Not really, but who?"

"Georg carried you in _his _arms to _his_ bed! He said he didn't want you sleeping on the floor!"

"OMG, he did? I thought it would have been Tom!"

"Definitely not Tom! I think he likes you!"

"I really doubt that, I'm 16 and he's 23. Why would he like me? I'm so plain; I could understand if he fell for a supermodel, but me? I freaking doubt that."

"Well by the look of his face last night, I think it's true."

"Mary, you can think whatever you want, but that's untrue."

"Ugh whatever."

She left me and went back to the table. As I put more food on my plate I started to think really hard when somebody poked me in my side, and I yelped. It was the band's manager David.

"Hey David, What's up?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, spit it out."

"Well, I hope you're not one of those girls that don't care about the band and is just using them."

"Umm, what do you mean? I would never do that to them." I replied.

"Ok, well I'm just warning you, if u have any intentions on doing that, this goes for your friend to, just leave now."

"I swear to you, me and Mary have no intentions on doing that."

He just nodded and walked away. After that, I went back to the table and ate my breakfast.

~At the Airport~

We boarded the airplane, and surprisingly, they had 3 seats in a row. I had a window seat; I sat next to Mary and Georg. It was a 12 hour flight to Spain. I talked to Mary for awhile and then to Georg. After that, I fell asleep.

I woke up about an hour before we landed. I was looking out the window in shock. It was so beautiful in Europe. I wish I could live here for the rest of my life. The before we knew it, we were landing in Madrid.

**I really need reviews you guys! I want to know if I write bad or good! **


	3. Chapter 3

~Roxanne POV~

We got off the plane and we to the baggage claim to wait for security to get all of our suitcases. After that, we were escorted to a limo. This time I sat next to Bill and Tom. We all talked about random things, it was pretty funny. I would say something and then Mary would change the subject. Then, Bill started talking about cheeseburgers and it went on and on. Once we got to the hotel, we all had our own rooms (They got me and Mary separate rooms) since we were coming with them. It was about 7:00 p.m., when somebody knocked on my door…

"Who is it?"

"It's Bill."

I opened the door for Bill and let him come into my room.

"Hey, so what's up?"

"I was just coming to ask you if you and Mary wanted to stay backstage or in the front row for the concert."

"I think me and Mary will take the front row."

"Alright, I will get you 2 your seats ahead of time so nobody takes them."

"Thanks so much Bill, for everything. For inviting us on this awesome tour with the band."

"You're very welcome. Once the band and I saw you 2 at the concert in the front row, we all knew that you 2 would be perfect for the band and we were right. You 2 make everybody happy because your different, they started getting sick of just talking to each other so we wanted to find 2 people to make it different."

"That's awesome! At least we make everyone happy."

"Yep, well I'm going to bed, I'm really tired, we all have a big day tomorrow, so 'night Roxanne."

"'Night Bill."

After Bill left I went to take a shower and got ready for bed. I was looking forward to the concert 2 days from now; the boys had their rehearsal tomorrow so it was going to be my 1st time to see a band rehearse! Yayaya!

~The Next Morning~

I woke up from a banging sound on my door…

"Get up Roxanne! We need to go!" It was Bill…..

"Ok I'm up." I yelled back.

I got up slowly and went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. I was just so tired, I felt like going back to sleep and skipping out on today, but I really wanted to support the guys during rehearsal, so I dragged myself out the room and saw everybody standing in front of it….

"Good Morning everybody." I said yawning.

"Good Morning, Roxanne." They all said together.

"Well? Let's get a move on; you (I pointed towards Bill) woke me up too early this morning."

Everybody just nodded but Bill looked guilty, I giggled at that. Then somebody grabbed my wrist and swung me around.

"Hey" It was Georg.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask u something."

"Ok, well tell me."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to play the bass." Did he just ask me that?

"Sure! I've always wanted to learn!"

"Kool, after rehearsal I teach you a little bit."

"Ok!"

That just freakin made my day, I swear it did. I was happier today and everybody noticed it.

"Roxanne, Why are you so happy today?" Tom asked.

"Nothing in particular."

"Well it seems to be something big…" Bill said.

"Yea I agree." Gustav said.

"It's nothing you guys! I swear it isn't!"

"Whatever…" Tom said.

After that, everybody just went back to what they were doing, but Bill kept on glancing at me.

The rest of the day went awesome, rehearsal went great! The guys sounded spectacular! Bill sounded amazing as always!

After rehearsal, Georg took me to the stage and gave me an extra bass. He first taught me the basics, it was very easy. Then he gave me a piece a paper with some notes on it. He wanted me to try this. I did and I think I sounded HORRIBLE. But he said I was great for a beginner, I think he was just saying that. He came in back of me and put his hand over mine and put my finger in the right places…

Then he whispered in my ear "Stand straight and keep your fingers curved around the neck of the bass, and also don't be stiff and you'll get the hang of it." He moved his hands to my shoulders, and I did what he said, I took a deep breath and started to play the notes on the piece of paper. I was actually playing it! And really good too! He moved out from behind me and clapped when I was done.

"You did great, Roxanne."

"Thanks! And thanks for teaching me."

"You're very welcome."

We stared into each other's eyes and stayed like that for which felt like eternity.

~Unknown POV~

I was walking back to the stage because I forgot something of mine, when I saw Roxanne and Georg starring into each other's eyes like people who were truly in love. I couldn't help but get jealous, Georg is not going to take her from me, even though she doesn't know I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her when we were playing that night in Raleigh, North Carolina. I have to have a chance with her, if I don't I will be miserable forever. I have to come up with a plan soon. But for now, I'll just have to deal with them falling for each other, which I really don't like the idea of that. I couldn't stand to look at them any longer so I walked to the backstage room to where everybody else was…

**Hope everybody liked this chapter! Sry I didn't post it yesterday I didn't have internet access, so I apologize about that! Chapter 4 should be up this week! So do you guys have any idea who this mystery person is? Next chapter will have more of Bill and Mary and how their doing…**


	4. Chapter 4

~Mary POV~

I'm so happy that Roxanne and I accepted to go on tour with Tokio Hotel! I just love them! Bill and I talk **ALL** the time! I just can't believe it! I'm so in love with him, he's just an amazing person! I'm just so happy for Roxanne! I think Georg is falling for her, but she just doesn't see it! She needs to wake up and see what's right in front of her. (As I was thinking to myself….Bill knocked on my door I guess to get me up for rehearsals…)

"Hey Bill!"

"Hey Mary, I didn't know you got up early"

"Yea I needed some time to get ready…"

"Oh ok"

"Yea, we might as well get everybody up and go to Roxanne's room and surprise her."

"Yea we should do that!"

We walked out the door and went down the hall to get everybody up except Roxanne…once we got everybody up, we all gathered up in front of Roxanne's door and Bill started banging on the door and yelled…

"Get up Roxanne! We need to go!"

I heard her yell "Ok I'm up."

We all waited for her to come out and join us. After about 25 minutes, she came out.

"Good Morning everybody." She said yawning.

"Good Morning, Roxanne." We all said together.

"Well? Let's get a move on; you (She pointed towards Bill) woke me up too early this morning."

Everybody just nodded but Bill looked guilty, Roxanne giggled at that.

~After Rehearsal~

Everybody went to the backstage room except Georg and Roxanne. I figured something was going to happen so I would leave them be. I walked to the room and heard everybody talking in German.

"Ok let me get 1 thing straight, please talking in English not in German! I can't understand a word you guys are saying and it gets annoying."

"Sorry, Mary. We were just discussing something private, it wasn't important so you don't need to know it." Tom said.

"Oh sorry" I blushed tomato red. Bill and Tom started laughing which made me blush even more.

~Roxanne POV~

After what felt like eternity, we both looked away embarrassed. A few minutes later, I disrupted the silence.

"So, umm, we should go to the backstage room. Everybody is waiting for us."

"Yea we should." He smiled and starting walking backstage, I followed him.

When we got to the backstage room, everybody greeted us except for Tom, which was really odd.

"Hey everybody." We both said back.

"So, Roxanne, we heard you play the bass. It sounded awesome by the way." Bill said.

"Really?"

"Yea it was awesome!" Gustav said. Wow I was surprised that he said something to me.

"I totally agree, girly!" Mary said.

"You guys are the best! Thanks for the support!" I was starting to get really worried about Tom.

"You're very welcome." Everybody said, except for Tom, This is getting really weird.

After that, we headed to Burger King for some lunch! We all ordered and went back to our table; Georg and Gustav were going to get the orders when they were done. But just like back in the backstage room, Tom was silent the whole time during lunch, this is very unlike him.

"Tom, why aren't you talking? You haven't spoken since before rehearsals." I asked him.

"It's nothing; you don't have to worry about it."

"I can tell something wrong here, Tom, don't lie to me."

"I swear, Roxanne, It's nothing."

I just nodded and went back to eating my burger and talking to everybody else. But the whole time, Tom watched me. Maybe he likes m… nah that can't be it; I shook that thought away and nibbled on some French fries.

~Back at the Hotel~

When I got in my room, I just thought about the possibility that Tom liked me. It couldn't be true though, you know what, I'm just going to let it go, I'm thinking about crazy stuff. I laid on my bed, and started to slowly drifted asleep when somebody knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Georg." My heart skipped a beat and I started getting nervous.

"Uh sure come on in."

He opened the door and looked straight at me with worried eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Um no, I have news to tell you, Tom is nowhere to be found." He said.

I started to panic, then I heard Bill yelling and he sounded worried too. Then a few moments later Bill barged into my room yelling.

"Why me? Why did I have to lose my brother!" He started to sob.

"Bill, calm down, we will find him." I said.

"But this isn't right! He's never done this before!"

"I know, but maybe he just wanted to be alone for a little while." I said.

"Come on, let's go get Gustav and Mary, and try to find him."

Bill nodded and we went down the hall to find Mary and Gustav. After that, we got into the rental car and started looking for Tom. But why in the world would Tom run away? That's not like him at all. But as all those questions went through my head, the only one that stood out was, Where could he be?

**Here's Chapter 4! Hope everybody likes it! **** Sry about the cliffy! The next chapter should be up in a few days! **


	5. Chapter 5

~Roxanne POV~

We searched for hours to find Tom, but still nothing. But the only place we didn't check was the park. When we got to the park, we looked straight ahead and saw him sitting on a bench in front of a playground. Everybody ran towards him and started yelling at him.

"Why the hell did you disappear like that? You had us all worried!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Yea you should have told us instead of disappearing!" Bill shouted.

"I just wanted to be alone for a little while; I was going to come back in the morning." Tom said.

"You should of simply said to us I'm going for a walk, I want to be alone for a little while. That's all you had to say and we would have let you go!" I said.

"I'm really sorry everybody, I just had a lot on my mind, I won't do it again." Tom said.

"It's ok; just don't scare us like that again." I said and hugged him close to me.

I'm so glad he was ok; I was worried sick that he might have done something stupid. On the way back to the hotel, I sat next to Tom instead of Georg. I laid my head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

~Tom POV~

I was sitting on a bench in the park when I heard people running towards me. It was Bill, Gustav, Georg, Mary, and Roxanne. They all started yelling at me and telling me they were worried about me and that I shouldn't have run off like that. When that was over with I apologized and we headed towards the SUV. When we got in Roxanne sat next to me, I thought she was going to sit next to Georg but this really surprised me. After a few minutes, she laid her head against my shoulder and fell asleep. I looked at her and smiled, but then I felt somebody glaring at me, I turned my head to find Georg giving me the "Death Glare", I just shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Roxanne, She looked peaceful.

~Georg POV~

When we got in the SUV, I was surprised when Roxanne didn't sit next to me. Instead, she went and sat next to Tom, which aggravated me a lot. Maybe she just missed him. I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this. As Tom was looking at her, I started glaring at him. Then all of a sudden, he turned towards me and shrugged his shoulders and then went back to looking at Roxanne. Who does he think he is to look at her like that.

~Roxanne POV~

When I woke up, I was in my hotel room. I looked around to find Tom sleeping on the couch, he shouldn't have stayed here. Now his back is going to hurt in the morning, "Fool" I mumbled. I started to stroke his cheek…woah am I falling for Tom? But I thought I was in love with Georg? Oh great, now I've fallen in love with two guys, this isn't going to end well. One of them will have a broken heart and whoever it will be; I never meant to hurt them. I went back to stroking Tom's cheek; he was so peaceful when he is asleep.

He started leaning into my hand, I thought he was awake but he wasn't and I was grateful. As I was getting up to go back to bed, he mumbled my name and I just smiled.

~Tom POV~

When we got to the hotel, I pulled Roxanne into my arms and carried her to the entrance, but I was interrupted…

"What do you think you're doing?" It was Georg…

"I'm taking Roxanne to her hotel room" I simply said.

"Well, I can do that so hand her over"

"No, I can take her up; she's not your property."

He had nothing to say so I went through the doors and towards the elevators. Once we got to the right floor, I went straight to her room. But the only problem was I didn't have her key. I checked her pockets and I found it. I went straight to her bed and laid her there. I decided to crash on her couch, I hope she wouldn't mind. Once I got on the couch, I fell into a deep sleep.

~Georg POV~

Now I was really aggravated. He took her to her room, and I really wanted to do that. She's in love with me not him! This is really getting on my nerves. Wow I've never been jealous in my life, this is crazy. I'm not going to deal with this. He wants competition, he'll get it. Let the best man win.

~Roxanne POV~

I was woken up by somebody jumping on my bed…

"Wake up, Roxanne! You're burning day light!" Tom….

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll get up." I said bouncing up and down.

"NO! Now!" I'm going to get him when I'm fully awake.

"Fine…" I mumbled.

I got out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom. When I was done getting dressed, I walked out and stepped right in front of Tom and smacked him in the arm really hard.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For waking me up too early this morning"

"Aw come on Roxanne! I was trying to have some fun!"

"Well, I was really tired and I want to go back to bed"

"Hell no, you're already up and your staying up too."

"You are SO not on my good list right now"

He smiled and just hugged me. After that, we went into the hallway and saw everybody looking at us with worried faces.

"Uh, hey everyone, what's up?" I asked

"Somebody told us you two were going out, is it true?" Bill asked.

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?"

"Georg…" Gustav said.

"You idiot! I didn't want them to know that!"

"Georg! Why would you assume that?" I asked

"Well because you two have been inseparable since we found Tom yesterday in the park."

"That doesn't mean we are dating"

"It means were just really close friends" Tom said.

"Well, it seemed like it"

"Ugh, but guess what! Were not so let it go!" I said.

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait for Chapter 5! I've been very busy and I haven't been able to update! Hope everybody is enjoying the story!**

**~Elizabeth~**


	6. Chapter 6

~Roxanne POV~

I started to stomp away from everybody, but somebody pulled my wrist…

"Let me go!"

"I wanted to apologize" It was Georg…

"Fine…" I turned around to look at him.

"I'm really sorry I assumed you were going out with Tom. It just really seemed like you two started going out after we found Tom, and I kind of got jealous…" He admitted.

I put my hand over my mouth and gasped. "Mr. Georg Listing was jealous? Oh my gosh!" I giggled.

"Yes I was and I'm really sorry for overreacting."

"It's ok talk to me next time; don't assume things that aren't true, ok?"

"Ok" We hugged each other and I pulled away to go to my room. When I got to my door, Tom was standing in front of it, I screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Tom, you freaking scared me!" I yelled.

He started laughing. "You should've seen your face! It was priceless!"

"Idiot…"

I started opening my door, when I got inside he followed me.

"Is it "Stalk Roxanne Day"? Because nobody told me about it."

"Ha-ha, no it isn't, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok…"

"Can I crash on your couch again tonight?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just want to"

"Well, ok, sure"

"Thanks"

After he said thanks he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started hitting his back and kicking.

"Put me down, Tom! Right this minute!"

"Nope"

"Tom Kaulitz you are SO going to get it when you put me down!"

"Ha-ha whatever."

"You'll see…"

He put me down and when he did I attacked him, He really didn't see that coming.

~Tom POV~

When I put her down, I instantly regretted it. she attacked me with full force and we fell to the ground, she was on top of me, I hit my head really hard when I fell.

"Ow, that's going to leave a mark."

"Aw, is poor Tom Kaulitz hurt? Good, because that's what he deserves."

I started feeling really dizzy and I suddenly went into the darkness. The last thing I heard was:

"Tom? Tom? Oh my gosh! Tom please wake up! What am I going to do?"

~Roxanne POV~

"Aw is poor Tom Kaulitz hurt? Good, because that's what he deserves."

After I said that, he looked like he was really dizzy and fell unconscious, I started to panic.

"Tom? Tom? Oh my gosh! Tom please wake up! What am I going to do?"

I started yelling Bill, Gustav, Mary, and Georg's name; I hope one of them was in the hall still. 5 minutes later, while I was still calling their names, somebody knocked at the door…

"Roxanne, its Gustav, let me in"

I went to the door and opened it, once I saw Gustav; I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Tom.

"What happened to Tom?"

"Well, it's a long story, but let's just say I attacked him because he put me over his shoulder, and after he let me down, and I attacked him and he hit his head hard against the floor, and then he went unconscious."

"Ok, um, let's get him to the hospital, stay here with him while I get Bill, Mary, and Georg."

"Ok"

About 2 minutes later, all of them came into the room, Bill looking really stressed and worried.

"Ok, let's get him to the hospital A.S.A.P." I said.

Since Georg was the strongest out of all of us, he carried Tom to the SUV. Thank the lord the hospital was only 15 minutes away, but with the way Bill drives we could get there in 5. Once we got to the emergency room, they led us to a room with a bed and Georg laid Tom on the bed. But the nurses wanted us out until they got him hooked up to the machines but I protested.

"No, I'm staying in here with him!"

"Miss you have to leave, you can come back when he's hooked up to the machinery and a CAT scan."

"No I want to be there with him."

"Roxanne, come on you'll see him later." It was Georg.

"No I want to stay!"

When I said that, he grabbed me around the waist and he threw me on his shoulder. I started kicking and protesting for him to put me down. He put me down when we were in the waiting room.

"Why does everybody do that to me?"

"Roxanne, relax you'll get to see him later" Mary said.

~Mary POV~

I've never seen Roxanne act like this; it hurts me to see her like this. In the last 3 weeks, her and Tom have gotten really close, even her and Georg are very close now. But I know Georg loves her, I can tell when he looks at her. Tom has the same look when he looks at Roxanne too.

"Mary?"

"Yes Bill?"

"Are you ok? You look like your thinking about something very hard…"

"Oh yea I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind."

He just simply nodded. Bill and I have also gotten closer in the last 3 weeks. I hope I have a chance with him, but for now I would rather be friends then get serious, I wouldn't want to ruin that friendship.

~Roxanne POV~

30 minutes later (after I calmed down a little), the doctor came looking for us.

"Mr. Kaulitz?"

"Yes sir, I'm right here"

"Hello, I'm here to tell you how your brother is doing."

"How is he doing, doctor?" I asked.

"Well, he should wake up tomorrow"

"Thank the Lord he's going to be ok" I said.

"Yes, and you may now visit him"

Once I heard that, I ran straight to his room, I didn't stop until I was right next to him and sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed. I took his hand in mine and started rubbing circles into palm of his hand. Everybody else came in a few seconds behind me; Bill went to the over side of the bed and just looked at him. Gosh, I hope he wakes up sooner, I feel really guilty for doing that now, and I hope he forgives me; I just sat in chair and held his hand.

**Cliffy! I hope everybody likes the story so far! If anybody has any ideas of what they want to happen in the story, feel free to message me them! **


	7. Chapter 7

**If a conversation is in italics and bold, it means there talking German! I didn't want anybody getting confused!**

~Roxanne POV~

I woke up the next morning in the chair next to Tom, I tried to sit up but I was so stiff. "This sucks" I mumbled. I was still holding Tom's hand, and sadly he hasn't woken up yet.

"Please Tom, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand"

Nothing…

"Please Tom, for me, do it for me"

Once I said that, I felt a slight squeeze to my hand. _He can hear me_ was all I could think.

~Tom POV~

I was deep into the darkness, but then I heard an angel speak…

"Please Tom, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand"

I had no control of my body yet, I wish I could answer her…

"Please Tom, for me, do it for me"

~Roxanne POV~

"I miss you so much, Tom. Please wake up soon" I laid my head on our intertwined hands.

I started to drift asleep again, but then Georg came into the room.

"Hey, how is he doing?"

"The same, I just wished he would wake up"

"He's going to, Roxanne. You heard what the doctor said that last night, he should be waking up very soon."

"I know, but this is all my fault, so I feel pretty guilty and I want him to wake up so that I can apologize to him."

"I know you do, but you're just going to have to wait"

"Waiting sucks"

He started laughing. "I know it does"

After about 30 minutes, Georg left. Great I was alone again, this really sucks. An hour later, Bill came in to bring me lunch, he also ate with me in the room, Gustav and Georg came and ate lunch with us too. While we were eating, a miracle happened...

"Hey guys" weak voice said.

I turned towards the voice, it was Tom.

"Oh my gosh, Tom! I'm so sorry I attacked you, if I would've known you were going to hit your head I wouldn't have done that. I'm just so happy you're awake! Please forgive me!"

"Roxanne, calm down its ok I forgive you"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!"

I hugged him and had my head in the crook of him neck "I missed you" I mumbled into to it.

"I missed you too"

~Bill POV~

"We'll be right back" I told Roxanne.

Once I walked out the door with Georg, I started talking.

"_**Haven't you notice that ever since Mary and Roxanne came on tour with us, Tom hasn't been sleeping around?" I said.**_

"_**Yes I have noticed it."**_

"_**That has to mean he's in love with Roxanne because there always together!"**_

"_**I know, and I don't like the idea of it."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Well, I didn't want anybody to know but I'm in love with Roxanne too."**_

"_**Oh great, But I won't let you ruin this for Tom. I'm glad he's found his true love, Please Georg don't ruin it for him. I want to see him happy."**_

"_**I can't promise you anything, Roxanne is my true love too. I have never felt this way for a girl in my life, so I'm going to fight for her too."**_

"_**Ugh this is not going to turn out good."**_

"_**No it isn't"**_

_**Well, let's get back to the room I don't want anybody getting suspicious."**_

"_**Ok"**_

When we got back to the room, the doctor was already there.

~Roxanne POV~

Bill and Georg went to talk outside the room. While they were gone, the doctor came in.

"Well I see Mr. Kaulitz is awake"

"Yep, I feel great too" Tom said.

"That's good, well you can go home now if you want"

"Yes I would like to"

"Ok, the young lady next to you has your clothes somewhere so I'll leave you to get dressed."

When the doctor was about to walk out the door, Bill and Georg came into the room.

"Guess what guys! I get to go home!"

"Cool" was all they said.

"Well you need to get dressed" I said to him.

He took his clothes and walked slowly to the bathroom in the room. When he came out, we were all set to leave the hospital and head back to the hotel. The ride back to the hotel was very awkward, Georg and Bill kept looking at us and it was starting to creep me out. When we finally got to the hotel, I was the first one out of the car; I couldn't take the tension anymore.

~Bill POV~

I was planning on talking to Tom tonight about the whole "Being with Roxanne" situation. I walked out of my room to walk down the hall to Tom's room. I knocked on the door and heard "Come in" and I instantly went into the room.

"Hey Tom, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Um, well we all have noticed that you and Roxanne have been hanging out a lot and I just wanted to know, do you like her?"

He was shocked at what I just asked.

"It was that noticeable? Wow. I don't like her; I'm in love with her."

"Congrats, big brother. You finally found somebody! But we have a bit of a problem"

"What?"

"Well, Georg is in love with her too, and he's willing to fight for her and win her back so that you can't have her."

"Oh hell no, she's mine. I will fight for her too, then I guess its war, let the best man win."

"Good for you, I tried to tell him that I doubt you will not fight but he didn't listen."

"We have to tell her"

"NO! You can't tell her! Then she'll have to choose! And we don't know who!"

"Yea your right, well I guess I'll have to impress her better than Georg, I can totally do that"

"Oh yea we all know that" We both laughed.

"Well I'm going to start planning on what I'm going to do"

"Ok, I'll leave you to think"

I left the room and went back to my room, well now that I think; I haven't seen Roxanne since last night when we came back from the hospital. I went to her room and knocked on the door, I heard her yawn great I just woke her up. Then she answered the door…

"Oh hey Bill, What's up?"

"Oh um, nothing I just wanted to see if you were still here because I haven't seen you since last night"

"Oh ok, well I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok, have a good nap!"

Well, at least I know she's in the hotel, I guess I'll go back to the room and take a little nap.

**Hey everyone! I'm just going to give you a heads up; I won't be updating every 2 or 3 days anymore like I have been doing. I'm starting school tomorrow so my parents won't let me on the computer during the week ( I know it's stupid ) so I'll try and update every weekend, it depends on how much homework I'll have that weekend. And I'm also going to be playing volleyball too. I'm going to be really busy but I promise I won't abandon this fanfic!**

**~Elizabeth~**


	8. Chapter 8

~Roxanne POV~

That was really weird; I don't understand why Bill thought I was not in the hotel. Well, I'm going back to sleep. I haven't gotten sleep in awhile with Tom being in the hospital, I didn't want to leave his side so now I have to serve the consequences.

~Georg POV~

Ok, think Georg think, how can you impress Roxanne better than Tom…

~Tom POV~

Well, I'm going to go out and shop for some more hats and clothes. I went to Tilly's and found a whole bunch of hats and shirts! When I got home, it was nighttime, I got to my hotel room and put the bags by my suitcases. Then I turned around and saw a girl she was maybe 24 or 25.

"Who are you and why are you in my hotel room?"

"I'm Crystal and about to give you the best night you ever had"

When she said that, she grabbed me pushed me on the bed. Then I heard somebody gasp, it was Roxanne…She started crying and ran out the room.

"Roxanne come back, it's nothing! I swear! Crystal get off me!"

"Why honey? Don't worry about that her"

"Just get off me! And get out of my room!"

She left without arguing. Now Roxanne is going to hate me! This is not right.

~Roxanne POV~

I was walking down the hall to Tom's room; I wanted to know how he was feeling. I knocked 3 times but no answer, so I went in and I regretted it. Tom was making out with a girl. I gasped, and he glanced at me. I started crying and ran out the room and I heard from behind me "Roxanne come back, it's nothing! I swear! Crystal get off me!" I didn't care anymore, why did I have to fall for Tom I knew he was a player and that I was just going to get my heart broken. I ran into Georg's room to find him sleeping, I crawled into his bed with him and woke him up with my crying.

"Roxanne whats wrong?"

I couldn't talk I just kept crying really hard, he pulled me close to him.

"Calm down Roxanne, and tell me what happened."

"Tom was making out with another girl, most likely a stripper." I said in between crying.

"That dumbass, I don't understand him at all"

"I feel so used"

"Don't feel like that"

"But that's how it feels!"

"I know, but let's go to sleep and we will figure this out in the morning."

I just nodded and put my head in the crook of his neck, my crying started slowing down and went to a quiet sob. Georg hugged me close to him, I'm so glad I have him. I went to sleep slowly that night, I just couldn't register everything that happened yet, I couldn't believe it.

~Georg POV~

When Roxanne finally went to sleep, I started to think why would Tom do this to her? Why would he hurt her like that? She's so fragile and sweet, I don't understand. I just know Mary is going to be pissed tomorrow when she finds out. I went to sleep quickly after Roxanne.

~~~~In the Morning~~~~

~Roxanne POV~

I woke up with Georg by my side, he was still sleeping. I started playing with his hair, I just love his hair it's so soft. The he started waking up; I stared into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Good morning" I said

"Good morning, Liebe"

We just laid there and enjoyed each other's presence. Georg is so much better for me than Tom, hanging with Tom was nice and I knew he liked me too, but that was all fake. Georg would never do that to me. I had some school work to do today, the tutor is coming again ( We have been on tour with the guys for about 2 months now and the tutor comes almost every day to catch us up on school work ).

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Georg! Where is Roxanne? She's not in her room!"

"Umm, well, she's here with me because something happened last night and she wanted to stay with me"

After he said that she barged right into the and started yelling.

"What the hell happened last night? I demand to know now"

"Well, I went to Tom's room to check on him and I found him making out with a stripper." My eyes started to water, I was still very hurt from that.

"WHAT? I'm going to kill that boy literally! Nobody hurts my best friend!"

She ran out the room towards Tom's room, I got up and went to the door to see what she was going to do, Georg followed me. When he answered the door, she started hitting him and slapping him.

"Why would you do that to Roxanne! She never did anything to you!"

"That girl was there when I got home last night!"

"That's a lie! We all know you're a player Tom, but geez why play Roxanne? She's a sweet and innocent girl!"

"I swear, Mary! I didn't invite that stripper to my room!"

Mary had stopped hitting him.

"I still don't believe you"

"Come on, Mary! It's the truth!"

"Whatever, Tom. Don't talk to me or Roxanne"

Mary started walking away towards us. I'm so happy she did that for me, I wish I had the nerve to that.

"Thanks so much, Mary! I love you to death!"

"You're my sister; I would do anything for you! And I love you to death too."

We hugged each other. After that, we went down to the lobby to eat some breakfast. I sat in between Georg and Mary. Gustav, Bill, and Tom sat in front of us, Tom kept staring at me.

"Roxanne I swear nothing happened last night!"

"Don't start, Tom! Just leave me alone!"

"No! I want you to believe me!"

"Well, it's not working!"

"Just leave her alone, Tom. You've done enough damage."

"Shut up, Listing. You're not in this."

"Yes I am! She came to me last night crying after what you did to her!"

"Roxanne, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

"No, just leave me alone." I got up from the table and started walking towards the elevators.

Then a strong pair of arms went around my waist, I leaned into his chest.

"I hate seeing you sad, Liebe."

"I know and I'm sorry I am."

"Come on lets go talk in my room." I just nodded and went into the elevator. Before I went to his room, we stopped at my room so that I could put pajamas on. When I was done changing, we went to his room and just laid on his bed. We talked for awhile, until I decided I wanted to take a nap.

~Georg POV~

We had stopped talking for a few minutes until I realized she was asleep. I smiled and started brushing her hair back; she looked so peaceful when she slept. I decided I was going to try and take a nap too. I was almost asleep when Roxanne started tossing and turning and yelling "No don't leave me!"

"Roxanne, wake up! It's just a dream!"

"Come on, Liebe! Wake up!"

She started opening her eyes, she was crying badly. She started hugging me tightly.

"Please don't leave me! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"I won't ever leave you, Liebe; you're too special to me.

She just snuggled closer to me, and I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to my chest. I loved having her in my arms, it felt so right.

Translation:

Liebe means Love

**Drama! Haha Hey everyone! I had time to update this weekend **** my teachers told me I would mostly likely not have homework on the weekends so I will get to update every weekend for you guys! Yayaya! Thanks to everyone who has read this fanfic, you guys rock!**

**~Elizabeth~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL I wish I did though ): (I always forget to put this in the previous chapters! Oops! )**

~Roxanne POV~

When I woke up from my little nap, Georg was beside me sleeping. I guess he decided to take a nap too. I laid there and waited for him to wake up; I didn't want to leave him. I looked at the clock it was 2:30 in the afternoon, geez I slept a long time. I went to the bathroom to go brush my teeth again; I don't like waking up with morning breath twice in one day. When I went back to the bedroom, I saw that Georg was awake.

"Good Afternoon, sleepy head"

"Haha Good Afternoon, Liebe" He smiled. "I forgot to tell you were going to have a concert tomorrow night, were playing in LA, I think the flight leaves tonight, we might as well get packing."

I just nodded and went to my room to start packing, when I got to my room Tom was standing right in front of it.

"Move, Tom. I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now, I have packing to do."

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm packing because you guys have a concert tomorrow night in LA, and the flight leaves tonight."

"Oh my gosh! That's right! But I'm still not moving until we talk about what happened last night."

"I'm not talking about that"

"Then I'm not moving"

I just simply walked away and went back to Georg's room. He looked surprised when I walked in.

"Liebe, you need to pack."

"I know but I have a bit of a problem. Tom won't move away from my door unless I talk to him about last night and I don't want to talk about that."

"Come on, I'll help"

I followed him out the door and down the hall to my room, Tom was still there.

"Tom, move now so that Roxanne can pack, if you don't I will call security"

"Like they scare me, Listing"

"Ok then." He took his phone out and called somebody. "Saki, we have a bit of a problem, please come to Roxanne's hotel room."

"Thanks, Georg" I hugged him.

"Anything for you, Liebe"

"Don't call her that."

"He can call me whatever he wants, Tom"

He rolled his eyes at me and looked away.

"You know what? I'm tired of fighting. Roxanne, were both in love with you, and I didn't want you to have to do this but I have no choice, who would you choose to be with?" Georg said.

"That's an easy question to answer, you. I want to be with you because I know that you won't hurt me."

"Really? Oh my gosh!"

"WHAT! Why Roxanne? WHY?" Tom started yelling. As soon as he said that Saki came and picked him up.

"PUT ME DOWN SAKI!"

"No, you're being a jerk so no."

Saki went down the hall with Tom and watched him in his room.

"You really want to be with me?" Georg asked.

"Yes, you're my everything, I can't live without you."

"Thank you so much, Roxanne"

And with that being said, he pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Come on, Liebe. Let's start packing your stuff."

"Ok"

We walked into my room and he started packing my shirts and jeans. I packed my bras and underwear away in a suitcase. Then I went to the bathroom and put my stuff into a bag. When we were done packing my stuff, we went to his room started packing and we also put my suitcases in his room too.

It was about 2 hours before the plane arrives at the airport, so we all headed to the airport since everybody was done packing. Tom was escorted in another SUV with his suitcases. We went into the airport and checked in our bags and took our carry on's with us to the gates. But first we had to go through Airport Security; I hated this part with a passion. I had to go back like 3 times because I forgot to put my earrings, necklace, and keys into the machine before I walked through the metal detector, Georg laughed at me. We went to the gates and signed in, then went back to sit in the chairs. Georg sat next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder. After about an hour, the announced that first class members can start boarding the plane. We got up and walked towards the plane, Georg and I sat together, Bill, and Mary, and Gustav with Tom.

"Roxanne can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"YES! OF COURSE I WOULD!"

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.

Then we saw Mary and Bill Making out. (Over the last month Mary and Bill got closer and he asked her to be his girlfriend about a week ago, I'm so happy for those two!)

"Get a room!" I shouted

"Shut up, Roxanne" They both said at the same time and then went back to making out, Georg and I laughed.

The flight took about 4 hours since were in New York. I put my head on Georg's shoulder and went to sleep; he put his head on mine and fell asleep. We woke up around 1:00, when the pilot said "Were now landing, welcome to Los Angeles". I stretched and sat up. When the plane landed, Georg got off the plane hand in hand heading towards baggage claim. The security guards found all our luggage, and then we were off to the hotel. When we got to the hotel about 15 minutes later Georg and I decided we were going to share a room.

We went up to our room with Saki right behind us with our luggage. I quickly went to my luggage and got my pajamas out; I went to the bathroom to change. I came out and went straight to the bed, and then Georg climbed in right next to me and pulled me close to him. I fell asleep really quickly; I was so tired from the plane ride since we got to the hotel around 1:45 in the morning.

I woke up from banging on the door from Jost. It was only 10:00 and we both wanted to sleep, but Georg had sound check today and a signing. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. I decided I would wear my sapphire blue skinny's with my rainbow top that I bought and my black converse. I walked out and Georg was speechless, I stepped in front of him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Georg"

"Sorry you just look amazing, Liebe."

"Why thank you."

I giggled and he walked past me towards the bathroom. When he was done, everybody was waiting downstairs for us to go do sound check.

**YES! Georg and Roxanne are finally together! But is Tom telling the truth about the stripper? Or did somebody set him up? We know it isn't Georg…Who could it be? Bill? Gustav? Or Mary? If you figure it out PM me and I'll tell you if it's right or not! This is the second Chapter I did today! Chapter 8 and 9 were all wrote today, wow I'm tired! Lol!**

**~Elizabeth~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL I wish I did though =(**

~Roxanne POV~

We got into the SUV's and headed off to the signing. Mary and I were nervous because we were both going out with Georg and Bill and if the fans find out it's going to be a disaster! I started shaking uncontrollably, Georg noticed.

"Liebe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing don't worry it's nothing."

"I can tell it's not nothing, your shaking something's wrong"

"Ok well I'm nervous about what the fans will say when they find out about me dating you and Mary dating Bill because I know what happened when Bill was dating somebody…the fans didn't like and they threatened to hurt her and I don't want that to happen to me or Mary"

"Liebe you don't have to worry about that, we have better security now than back then ok? Nothing is going to happen I promise you."

"Ok"

I laid my head on his shoulder and stayed like that until we got to the signing at Hot Topic. Before I got out of the car, I grabbed Georg's hand and from the corner of my eye, I saw Mary grab Bill's.

"Calm down, Liebe"

I just nodded my head and waited for the door to open. Once it did I stepped out of the SUV with Georg and the crowd instantly went quiet. When Bill came out with Mary, the crowd gasps. I felt myself blushing, then paparazzi came up to us.

"Georg, who is this?" They pointed at me.

"This is my girlfriend, Roxanne"

"She looks at bit young for you, care to explain?"

"She isn't that much younger than me actually she's 19."

"Well she doesn't look it"

"Alright no more questions"

We ran through the paparazzi and into the store. A wave of relief fell over me.

"Why did u lie about my age?" I whispered in his ear.

"I had to or I would get arrested, Liebe your only 16 I'm 23, that's a huge difference."

"I know and I hate being underage."

"You only have 2 years to go, its right around the corner, so when I tell people your 19, don't say anything and follow along with it"

"I knew that, Hun."

"Ok good."

The rest of the band and Mary came in, the guys got settled into their seats for the signing and Mary and I were standing off to the side. Once the fans started coming in, One of them made out with Bill and the other started making out with Georg, I went over to her and pulled her off of him, I saw he was struggling to get her off, so I gave him assistance.

"Don't you kiss him again or I'll beat the crap out of you."

"I can kiss him if I want just because you're his girlfriend doesn't mean he isn't open to other girls"

"Liebe, don't listen to her you know I would never cheat on you"

"Yea I know, Georg" I looked back at the girl "If you want someone like that go after Tom not Georg because he's mine."

She just nodded and left, and then I heard someone scream. I turned around to see Mary punching the girl that made out with Bill.

"Mary get off of her! You're going to get arrested if you don't!"

"I don't care! Bill is mine and mine only!"

Bill came and grabbed her; he made her look at him.

"Do you think I would cheat on you, Mary?"

She shook her head.

"Ok then, you know I only like when you kiss me" He grinned at her.

She was smiling and she nodded.

"So for the rest of the signing, you and Roxanne will be sitting next to us, ok?"

"Yayaya!" we both said.

I took my seat next to Georg and Mary next to Bill. Georg automatically put his arm around my waist. I felt happy. Every time a girl would walk up and look like she was going to kiss Georg or do something inappropriate, I glared at them and they would simply get the autograph and run away, I smiled to myself.

When the signing was over I was happy, but we still had to go to the sound check, ughh!

When we walked into the building, the stage was huge surrounded by thousands of chairs. I just stood there in awe; I've never seen an arena this big. I suddenly went out of my trance from Georg kissing me. I smiled at him and he had to go so Mary and I sat in the first row getting ready to see the best band ever in sound check.

The first song they played was Ready, Set, Go. They rocked the song, Georg kept glancing at me and winking, I would just blush. But Tom kept looking at me with sadness; I would just look away and look at Georg. Mary couldn't keep her eyes off of Bill, it's like they were having a conversation with their eyes of something.

When the sound check was over, we went to the hotel and started getting ready for the concert, since it was already 3:00 and we needed to get dressed and get makeup done. We got back to the arena about 4:30, the Georg went to tune his bass, Mary went with Bill somewhere and Gustav went to practice on his drums, So I was left with Tom.

"Don't you have to go do something?"

"Nope I got everything ready."

"Well ok, I'm going to go talk to Georg."

"Roxanne, wait."

"What?"

"Can we please talk about that night?"

"No, I'm not talking about that or anything that is relevant to that subject."

"Fine then, be that way."

"I will." And I stomped away in the direction Georg went in.

When I got to him, he smiled when he saw me and told me to come closer.

"What's up, babe?"

"I just wanted to show you my bass, isn't she beautiful?"

"Yea I love the color, and it's a she?"

"Yea because I named her after you, her name is Roxy."

"Nice! And thank you! I can't believe you named her after me!"

"Of course I would"

I kissed him and then before you knew it was show time. I wished him good luck and he was off to the stage.

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in about a month or so. I was really busy with school and I didn't have time to update on the weekends. I hope you like this chapter! =) **

**~Elizabeth~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL I wish I did though ): **

**~Sorry about the whole "Fanfiction situation". Hope you guys enjoy!~**

~Roxanne POV~

Mary and I quickly went and sat in the first row for the concert. The boys started the concert with "Noise". Mary was dancing like a crazy person, it was hilarious. We both then started singing and dancing to the music throughout the whole concert. Next thing we knew, the concert ended. We got up from our seats and headed back stage. Once we got there, I ran into Georg's arms and Mary into Bill's.

"You were amazing tonight."

"Danke Liebe."

I kissed him on the cheek and he chuckled. A moment later, Jost came into the room…

"Great concert boys! Next city we go to is…Venice, Italy! We leave in 2 days, so enjoy LA!"

He left the room and everyone was excited to explore Los Angeles. After about 10 minutes of talking (And Tom staring me down), we started heading to the SUV to go back to the hotel. I got in the backseat with Georg and laid my head on his shoulder, full of exhaustion. Georg started rubbing shoulder, I instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in the hotel room in bed. I sat up and looked around the room for Georg, but I didn't see him, instead something touched the side of my leg. I looked beside me and saw Georg's arm, I smiled to myself and got back under the covers. I lifted Georg's arm so that it was around my shoulders. Without waking up, he hugged me instantly. I just smiled and closed my eyes.

~The Next Morning~

~Roxanne POV~

I woke up in the same position I was in last night, in Georg's arms. So I decided I would wait for him to wake up. I started to study his features. I put a strand of his perfectly straight hair behind his ear, and I brushed his slightly pink cheeks with the back of my hand. He started to wake up; he opened his eyes and focused on me. He smiled and "Good Morning, Liebe". I giggled and said "Good Morning". I got out of his embrace and got off the bed, but a little too fast. I suddenly got dizzy and fell and hit my head on the nightstand.

"Liebe! Are you ok?" Georg asked.

"Yea I'm fine! Just got up too fast and got dizzy!"

I got up and felt stinging on my forehead; I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There it was a big cut on my forehead. Great, just great. How am I suppose to explore Los Angeles with a big cut on my forehead? Everyone will be looking at it. Ugh! Then Georg knocked on the door…

"Liebe, are you ok? Can I come in?"

"Yes and yes"

He came in and locked his arms around my waist. He also laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh my gott, what happened to your head?"

He spun me around and took my head in his hands and examined the cut.

"I cut it when I fell and hit the nightstand."

"You are such a klutz, here let me help you clean it up."

"Hey, you can't be talking. I've seen you trip on stairs and on flat surfaces!"

He laughed and said "Your right I shouldn't be. I didn't even know you noticed that."

"Oh I have…many times." We both laughed.

He laughed and then opened the cabinet of the bathroom and found a first aid kit (I'm surprised a hotel even has one of those in each room, they usually don't).While I was thinking about how hotels usually don't have them, Georg took out the Hydrogen peroxide and poured a little bit on a cotton ball. Then he started cleaning my cut, it stung a little bit but it didn't hurt. After he cleaned it, he put a band aid on it.

"All down." He simply said.

"Thanks, love." I hugged him.

"You're welcome, Liebe."

Without warning me, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the bed. Once he got me settle, he slid in beside me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, he was going in for a kiss when somebody knocked on the door.

"Hey are you two ready? Were leaving to explore LA in a few minutes!" It was Bill…

I whispered to Georg "I can't the tutor is coming this morning to get me and Mary caught up in school."

"No, Bill sorry Roxanne isn't going because the tutor is coming today for her and Mary, so remind Mary to stay."

"Oh that's right! So I'll just let Tom and Gustav explore LA and Me and you will stay with the girls." Bill yelled.

"Ok that sounds like a plan." He yelled back.

He looked at me and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, he started to take off my shirt but there was another knock at the door. I groaned and got up to get the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's Mary and the new tutor Mrs. Parker."

I turned around and told Georg to get dressed. Once he was in the bathroom, I opened the door and greeted the tutor.

"Hi, I'm Roxanne."

"I'm Mrs. Parker; I really hope to get you caught up in school." (The first tutor got fired for liking Bill and Mary was going to kill her if they didn't get a new one, i didn't want to put that in the story because it would have ruined my ideas for the future chapters!)

"Don't worry when it comes to school for me I take it really serious, Mary is the one you might have a problem with. She's really hyper all the time except for at night."

"That's ok, if she wants to be on this tour, she will do her work."

I just nodded and studied her. She was young maybe in her early 30's, blue eyes, blond hair, and she wasn't that taller than me. I went and sat next to Mary in the dining room part of the room. Mrs. Parker followed us. She sat down in front of us and gave us a complete list of subject we need to complete during the 2 years.

"Here is a list of subjects we are going to study during the 2 years I will be tutoring you."

We both nodded. There were 6 subjects for this year and 6 subjects for next year, this included electives. Since we needed to take electives to graduate. Then Georg came back into the room and greeted the new tutor.

"You must be the new tutor, I'm Georg, Roxanne's" I cut him off.

"Best friend."

He looked at me weird; I excused myself from the table and talked to Georg away from the teacher.

"You can't say you my boyfriend! She can report you to the police! Remember I'm under age!" I whispered.

"Oh my gott! And I'm usually the one that reminds you! Ugh!"

"It's ok just be careful when she's here."

He nodded and we both went back to the tutor.

"Sorry about that, I had to remind him that he needed to go see his friend Bill about something."

"Thanks for reminding me, Roxy. I'll see you later; it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Parker."

"I know I'm not here to do this but, how old is he?"

"He's 23."

"Well, I'm definitely interested."

"Sorry he's taken."

"Oh well that sucks."

"Yea, Lets get started."

She nodded and began to lecture us. I can't believe that she would be interested in Georg, were changing tutors I don't care what anybody says. After our session was done, I pulled Mary Aside.

"I can't believe that woman was interested in Georg, I was ready to say something but I didn't want her to fine out I'm dating him because she could report him!"

"I know, I think we should get another tutor. I can tell this isn't going to work out with her being the tutor."

At that moment, Georg came into the room.

"Hey Liebe, how was it?"

"Please don't ask."

I went and sat on the bed and put my face into the pillow. I heard somebody sit beside me and tried to unhook my hands from the pillow. It was Georg and he won.

"Liebe, what happened?"

"I want a new tutor."

"Why?"

"Well considering the one we have now is interested in you…"

"Yea, we should change tutors, I don't want you upset like this."

He pulled me into his lap and hugged me.

"I don't want you to leave me."

"Why would you think that? I wouldn't do that! I'm going to let you in on a little secret…I prefer brunettes." He smiled when he said that.

"I love you, Georg."

"I love you too, Liebe."

With that he kissed me for the longest time, it was longer than any of our other kisses. I truly knew he was the one. My true love. My soul mate.

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Since Fan fiction is working again I should have chapters 12 and 13 published by Thursday! **

**~Elizabeth~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL I wish I did though ): **

~Roxanne POV~

I laid next to Georg for at least 2 hours…then Mary came and got us for dinner. We went and ate out at Burger King. The guys had to go in disguises so that nobody would recognize them. Everyone ordered a whopper and fries; we had to use 2 tables to fit everybody. I was eating my whopper when Tom said my name.

"What do you want, Tom?"

"Please let me talk to you."

"No, Tom, it's over and done with. Just get over it already, get over me."

"I can't, we were so close before, and now we barely talk."

"That's your fault, you played me."

"Well, you know I'm sorry, and I hate that I did that to you."

"And you know I won't forgive you."

~Tom POV~

I wish she would forgive me I really hate that I hurt her. And now that I realize, I think I did pay for a stripper to come, but that was WAY before I fell for Roxanne. This is all my fault I can't believe I lost my chance with her. She loves Georg too much to leave him, and I want her to be happy, so I'm not going to plan some "evil revenge" plot on them. I just want her to be happy; I have to let her go.

~Roxanne POV~

Ugh, he needs to get over it. I can't take this anymore, I don't like him…I don't think I ever did. Georg is my everything, I've never felt that way for a guy in my whole life. I wish Tom would realize I don't like him. He just really needs to get over it.

"Liebe, it seems like your thinking hard about something, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, just got a little headache that's all."

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"Please?"

"Of course."

We started to get up when Mary asked "Where are you two going?"

"Were going back to the hotel I have a bad headache and I want to take a nap."

"Oh ok, I hope you feel better tomorrow. I really want to explore LA with you before we leave tomorrow night."

"Yea that would be awesome."

"Well if I don't see you the rest of the night, Goodnight best friend!"

"Goodnight, bestie."

After that we said goodbye to everyone and we got a taxi back to the hotel since we all came in 1 SUV. When we got to the hotel, Georg lifted me into his arms and carried me to the elevator. He carried me all the way up the room. I went to the bathroom and got my pajamas on and took 2 Tylenol. I always carry a bottle with me just in case. I hopped in bed; I didn't even bother getting under the cover. Georg crawled in beside me and started playing with my hair.

"I hope you feel better in the morning, I really want to take pictures of us."

"That would be fun!"

"Yea I want a really good picture of us to put on my phone."

I just nodded and felt my eyes getting heavy, I only heard Georg speak again.

"Sleep my angel." Then he kissed my forehead and laid his head on my shoulder.

~~~In the Morning~~~

I opened my eyes to find Georg's sleeping face right in front of me. I was on my side and so was he. He looked so peaceful sleeping, his hair was sort of in his face, and his lips were in a pout. He was just so cute. I moved closer to him slowly trying not to wake him up. I was going to surprise him. I slowly put my lips on his and kissed him; he put his arms around me and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were like a sea green color, I've never seen them this color before. He broke the kiss and said:

"Good morning, mein Engel."

"What does that mean?"

"My Angel."

"Aww, I like that."

"Good, I love giving you nicknames."

"Just thinking about it…I haven't given you a nickname yet."

"That's right!"

"How about teddy bear?"

"What?"

"Well, you're like a teddy bear to me because you're always hugging and cuddling me, and I swear I won't tell the guys or say it in front of them, it's our secret!"

"Ok, as long as you don't say it in front of the guys, they will tease me forever if they found out."

"I promise don't worry."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am actually; want to go take pictures in LA?"

"Yes!"

"Ok let's get ready and get everyone else up."

He nodded and I went to my suitcase and went to take a shower. After that, I did my hair, teeth, and makeup. When I was fully satisfied with the way I looked, I came out of the bathroom. Georg walked past me and went to the bathroom. I decided I would get everyone else up.

"Georg" I yelled at the bathroom door. "I will be back I'm getting everybody up to get ready."

"Ok!" he shouted.

I walked out the room and went to Bill and Mary's room first. I knocked and waited for an answer. Bill came and answered the door.

"Hey Roxanne, what's up?"

"Well I wanted to know if you and Mary wanted to come to explore LA with Georg and I!"

"Of course! That would be fun!"

"Ok just get ready and meet everyone else down in the lobby."

"Ok!"

I went across the hall to Tom's room; I knocked and waited for an answer. He opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you want to come explore LA with Georg, Bill, Mary, and I? And eventually Gustav when I get him up."

"Sure."

"Ok just get ready and meet everyone in the lobby."

He nodded and closed the door.

I went next door to Gustav's room. I said the exact same thing to him as everyone else. He agreed and said he'll be ready in a few minutes. So I went back to see if Georg was ready and I was right, he was sitting on the bed looking at his phone.

"Hey love, what's up?"

"Nothing just looking through my phone, I can't wait to have a good picture of both of us on here."

I just laughed and hugged him.

"Well, lets start heading down to the lobby, I said for everyone to meet there."

He nodded and took my hand in his. We walked towards the elevator when Tom caught up with us.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Just going to the lobby."

He just nodded and got in the elevator with us, he kept staring at our hands intertwined. Then the most outrageous thing happened, Tom punched Georg in the face.

"Georg, are you ok? Baby talk to me!"

He kept looking around confused and dazed.

"TOM KAULITZ! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOU DUMBASS DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! EVER!"

"I did it because he deserved it."

"HE DESERVED IT? WHAT ABOUT YOU? I THINK YOU NEED A GOOD PUNCH IN THE FREAKING FACE!" I was practically screaming, I looked down at Georg.

"Georg? Baby? Do you remember me?"

He focused on me for a second and said "Yes".

"Oh thank God!"

I got down and hugged him. But I got up and punched Tom in the nose.

"WHAT THE HELL, ROXANNE?"

"You deserved it, Tom. Now get out of the elevator."

He got out, and I closed the doors after him I pushed the up button so that I could go back to the room and clean up, Georg.

When the elevator doors opened Mary, Bill, And Gustav were right there.

"Oh my gott, what happened to Georg?" Bill asked.

"Tom punched him in the face, Georg didn't say a word to him and it came out of nowhere!"

"I'm going to kill Tom. Just meet us in the lobby when your done cleaning him up."

"Ok, I will."

I walked past them and went to our room and his pace. I didn't want him to struggle. I opened the door and lead him to the bed.

"Just lay down and I'll take care of you."

He just nodded and laid down slowly. I went to the mini kitchen and put ice in a sandwich bad. I got on the bed and knelt beside him and put the ice on the side of his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea it just hurts. I'm going to kick his ass when I see him again."

"Georg, not today remember, were going to take pictures today."

"I know but he had not right to do that. I did nothing to him."

"Well, show him you can be more mature than him, don't kick his ass, it will drive him crazy because you didn't do anything."

"Ok, you're right."

"I'm always right. And do you still want to go to today?"

"Of course! I'm starting to feel better."

He got up and took the ice with him, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door towards the elevator.

"Geez you do feel better!"

He just laughed and hit the lobby button.

**Translation:**

**Mein Engel means My Engel**

**~Hope everyone likes chapter 12!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL I wish I did though ): **

~Roxanne POV~

When we got to the lobby, Tom was staring at me with anger and everyone else came right to us.

"Georg are you ok?" Gustav asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yea I'm fine, it's going to leave a bruise though."

"Damn that sucks."

Georg just nodded then looked at Tom.

"What happened to him?"

"I punched him in the nose…" I trailed off.

"And you're the one telling me to be mature."

"He deserved it."

"Oh I know he did."

I began walking towards Tom, I really wanted an explanation for this.

"Do you have a reason for punching Georg in the face?"

"Yes, it's because he has you and when I saw you two holding hands, I lost it."

"You still didn't have to hit him in the face…By the way is your nose broken?"

"Nah it's just fractured, but I'm ok I don't need a doctor."

"Alright well, I'm sorry I did that but you did deserve it."

He just nodded and walked away from me. I'm glad I didn't break his nose, I would've felt guilty if I did but then again it's fractured, but whatever. I'm done with this drama. I walked back to Georg and said "Are you ready to go explore LA?"

"Hell yea, lets go!"

I just laughed and began walking beside him and everyone else followed even Tom. When we got outside, we walked on the sidewalk and started looking around. I want to get as many pictures as I can since we leave tonight for Italy. We were already by the mall and once we were inside I had to go to the bathroom.

"Georg, I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom."

He nodded and let go of my hand. I started walking to the bathrooms by the cafeteria, but once I got in there I regretted it, there was a man pointing a gun at me. He was wearing sunglasses, jeans, a black hat, and a Judas Priest Tour t-shirt.

"You scream I will shoot." He said his voice filled with anger.

"Ok, I won't but what do you want, I'll give you anything."

"All I want it you."

After he said that he took my hand and pulled me out the door. He was running to the parking lot, and once he found his car he put me in the backseat. But first he put tape on my mouth and tied my hands with rope, at this point I was already crying. He's going to kill me I can just tell, I won't be able to see Georg ever again. This always happens to me when something good happens in my life it gets taken away. He took off and started driving to the mall exit.

~Georg POV~

Why is Roxanne taking so long? This isn't normal, something was wrong.

"Mary go check on Roxanne for me, please."

"Ok."

~Mary POV~

I started walking to the bathrooms, I weaved in and out of people. It was so crowded here, this sucks. I went through the bathroom door to find no one.

"Roxanne? Are you in here?"

No answer.

"Come on Roxanne! Don't play games I'm serious."

Still no answer.

I looked in all the stalls and found no one. Oh my gosh she's gone. I ran out the door and ran back to Georg.

I started crying immediately. "Georg, she's gone. I think she got kidnapped."

The look on his face was horrifying. He looked like he was going to cry and with a mix of anger.

"She can't be, oh mein gott…No, No, No this can't be happening!" he yelled.

"We have to find her, before its too late." I said.

~Roxanne POV~

I tried screaming but he reached back and hit me in the face, all I saw was darkness. In the darkness I could Georg's face full of hurt, then came everyone else's face. Then the darkness started to fade away and light replaced it, I was waking up.

~Georg POV~

"Lets check out side for any skid marks from the tires."

Everyone nodded and followed me outside. When I saw the marks, I fell to the ground crying. Bill came to talk to me and told me everything was going to be fine but I knew it wasn't.

~Roxanne POV~

I looked around the unfamiliar room, it looked like an abandoned apartment, there was no furniture no nothing. the walls were painted brown and it smelled horrible, then the same guy with the gun came into the room.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled.

"Well I want to torture you first then your famous friends." I started to cry when I saw a knife in his hands.

"Don't worry it's only going to hurt a lot." He started laughing.

He cut my arm, then my leg. Then he went crazy and started cutting me everywhere. I screamed every time he did. But he stopped and pulled out a cell phone, I'm guessing he was calling them.

"If you ever want to see your friend again" He had it on speaker "You'll do what I say."

He sliced my leg with the knife and I screamed.

"Ok I'll do whatever you want but don't hurt her! She did nothing!"

It was Georg, he sounded like he was in agony. My love is hurting and I can't do anything about, this isn't right.

"Exactly I did nothing you moron!" I yelled at the stranger.

"Shut up you little bitch." He said back then cut me again, I screamed again.

"Stop hurting her! Where do you want to meet us?"

"The elementary school on LaCross drive."

"We'll be there."

Then he hung up the phone, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back to the car. He drove for about 15 minutes then came to a stop. He opened the door and pulled me out the car and into the building. We went all the way to the roof and waited for the others.

~Georg POV~

When I was on the ground crying, my phone rang, it was an unknown number. I picked it up and listened.

"If you ever want to see your friend again, you'll do what I say." After he said that I heard a scream. Mary and Bill winced and tears started to fall from their eyes.

"Ok I'll do whatever you want but don't hurt her! She did nothing!" I said in agony.

"Exactly I did nothing you moron!" I heard Roxanne yell at the stranger.

"Shut up you little bitch." He said back to her, then I heard he scream again but with crying this time. Mary and Bill cried even more, I was even on the verge of crying.

"Stop hurting her! Where do you want to meet us?" I yelled with anger in my voice.

"The elementary school on LaCross drive." He said.

"We'll be there."

Everyone heard the conversation since I had it on speaker. Mary and Bill were crying because they heard Roxanna scream, Tom looked like a nervous wreck, and Gustav looked like he was scared shitless. I started running to the SUV, so did everyone else, once they were in I sped out the parking lot and onto the main road. I typed in LaCross drive on the GPS and started following it. We got to the elementary school 20 minutes later, but the site I saw was unbearable.

Roxanne was on the roof with the guy holding her arm. I got out the car and started yelling.

"Let her go and I'll give you anything."

"Give me $300,000 and I'll let her go." He yelled back.

"Fine but I have to write a check."

"I don't care just hurry up and give me the money." He yelled. "Or I'll push her over the edge."

I started hurrying I wrote the check fast and gave it to Tom.

"Go up to the roof and give it to him, if he decides to throw her off the edge anyways I'll try catch her but warn me first."

He nodded and ran into the building.

~Roxanne POV~

The guys got here within 5 minutes; Georg was the first out of the SUV.

Let her go and I'll give you anything."

"Give me $300,000 and I'll let her go." He yelled back.

"Fine but I have to write a check."

"I don't care just hurry up and give me the money." He yelled. "Or I'll push her over the edge." I started to cry when he said that, I didn't want to die.

He started hurrying and wrote the check as fast as he could and gave it to Tom. They talked for a moment and Tom nodded. He started running towards the building, he was up here in 2 minutes.

"Here's the check, so hand her over to me."

"Ok, but I don't think I will."

"Georg he's going to push her!" Tom yelled.

He pushed me off the edge and I screamed. Georg yelled "NO!" and tried to get underneath me to try and catch me. But instead I fell in the bushes unconscious.

~Georg POV~

"Georg he's going to push her!" I heard Tom yell.

I looked up and saw her get pushed off the edge.

"NO!" I screamed. I tried to get underneath her but it didn't work instead she fell into the bushes.

I went in the bushes and found her with fresh cuts on her body. I started to cry, and then everyone else came behind me.

"No, No, No!" Mary screamed.

I grabbed Roxanne in my arms and carried her to the SUV.

"Please, Roxanne stay with me don't leave me. You my everything I can't live with mein engel. I'm nothing without you. You're the love of my life, please stay with me."

She started to wake up, but she started to whine because of the pain.

"Liebe your ok! Thank gott!"

"I'm surprised I survived that fall. Where did the guy go?"

"I think Tom went looking for him."

"Ok, just please get me to hospital, I think I broke my leg it hurts a lot when I move it."

"Ok, Liebe were going now let me get everyone in the SUV."

She just nodded and I called everyone to get back in to the SUV. They got in fast and we were off to the hospital, Tom was driving and I was in the back with her. When I looked at her it broke my heart, I could tell she was in so much pain. Tom had to drive slowly since there was traffic and I wasn't taking it anymore.

"Find a freaking shortcut to the hospital!" I yelled at him.

"I'm trying but its rush hour, never mind found one." He said back. He sped up and made a left turn.

He drove straight to the emergency room, he came to a quick stop and I got out of the SUV with Roxanne in my arms. I ran through the doors and to the counter where the receptionist was.

"Please help me, my friend was pushed off a roof of a building. She needs medical help right away."

"Yes sir, follow me."

She got up and led me through double doors. She found an empty room and told me to lay her on the bed.

"Can I stay in here with her while she is getting treated?"

"Yes just let me get the doctors."

She left but 5 minutes later a man and a woman came in and started cleaning her cuts and examining her leg.

"It looks like she broke her leg, but we still need to take her to get X-rays just in case."

I nodded then looked back at Roxanne, she was crying from the stinging of the alcohol, I tried calming her down but it didn't work.

"Shush it's ok, I'm here, be strong for me. I love you so much, Liebe." I whispered in her ear too low for the doctors to hear.

"I love you too, Georg." She whispered back.

"Were going to take her for X-rays now, your other friends can come after she's done." The woman said with a smile.

"Ok thank you."

They rolled the bed out of the room and down the hall. Gosh so much has happened today; it hasn't fully registered in my head yet. I was alone for about 20 minutes then the doctors came back with her and the results.

"Well, she has a broken leg. Can you tell me what happened?" the woman asked.

"Yes well, she was pushed of a roof of a building. Some stranger kidnapped her and tortured her by cutting her with a knife as you can see" I pointed to Roxanne's Body. "Then he called me and told us to meet him at the elementary school on LaCross Drive, so we did. When we got there he had her on the edge of the roof and if we didn't give him $300,000 he would push her off the edge. I wrote him the check but he still pushed her, and now we can't find him."

"Oh wow, I'll call the police and have a search done now. But I know who you are and how do you know this girl?"

"Well her and her friend's parents let them go on tour with us so we became good friends."

"You two aren't dating right?"

"Nope just best friends."

"Ok good." She said then she handed Roxanne a form. "Can you fill out this form me, Hun?"

Roxanne nodded and started filling in the answers, When she was done she handed the form back to the doctor. But they had to take her out again to get the cast put on which took forever. But this time I had everyone in the room with me.

"I'm so happy she's ok." Bill said.

"Me too." Mary said.

"Me three." Tom said.

"I really thought I lost her." I said

"I know but at least you didn't." Mary said "I don't know what I would've done without my best friend."

"Yea that would have been horrible." Gustav said.

We all waited for her to come back so that we could talk to her.

**~Heyy! I made this chapter extra long! Lots and Lots of drama!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL I wish I did though ):**

**Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I just got so busy on the weekends that I didn't have time to update for you guys! Well no since I'm on Summer Break…I can update a lot more often for you! I have a lot of ideas for this fanfiction so I'm really excited to continue it again!**

~Roxanne POV~

The doctors rolled the bed out the room and down the hall to a different room. They lifted me and put me onto a table, I had to sit up while they put the cast on. Once they got it on, they put me back onto my bed and rolled me back to the room. Everybody was waiting for me…the first to say something was Mary.

"Thank God your ok." Her voice filled with relief. She hugged me quickly and then examined my face, she looked worried now.

"What's wrong with my face?" I asked concerned.

"Honey, your just covered with cuts and bruises, and it's not only your face…" She trailed off.

"I bet I look like crap."

Georg cut in "You don't look like crap, your just hurt."

I smiled at him and motioned him with my finger to come to me. He came and hugged me "Don't disappear on me again, you scared the crap out of me and I thought I would never see you again." He said.

"Trust me, I will be more careful. I don't want to risk losing you." I said back. I hugged him again then looked at Tom. He looked so hurt and now I felt guilty for the way I treated him even though he wants to take me away from Georg. I stopped hugging Georg and said "Come here, Tom." He didn't even have to think about that, he was instantly next Georg smiling.

"I'm sorry Tom. I'm sorry for treating you like that at the hotel I truly am. You just need to understand that I only see you as a brother and nothing more, please forgive me." I suddenly looked down at my hands and fiddled with my fingers.

"I'll always forgive you, Roxanne. And I'm sorry for punching Georg in the face, and I know you only think of me as brother but I wish you didn't and I'm sorry for everything."

Once I heard that I looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks Tom." He nodded then of course Bill came over.

"I'm so glad you're alright. When I saw you get pushed off the edge I almost fainted, I didn't want to lose you because you and Mary and have become such a big part in the band's lives and if we lost you we would have been miserable."

"I know Bill and Mary and I are honored to a big part of the band's lives. It's amazing actually we use to be those teenage girls that had the posters and merchandise of you guys. We even imagined being best friends with all of you and it finally came true, I never thought things like this would happen to us." I automatically looked at Georg and blushed.

"And we're honored to be both of your best friends." Bill said.

And then I just thought about something….Oh my gosh! The flight to Italy! I sat up and said "What time is it?"

Georg looked at his watch and said "6:30…why Liebe?"

"We're suppose to be on a flight to Italy in 2 and half hours!"

"Liebe we can go anywhere until they release you from here."

"Please do something! I don't want you guys to have to delay the tour! Just…um…just go talk to lady that was in here with the doctor."

He nodded and went out the door searching for the nurse. 10 minutes later he came back with her and I think he convinced her to let me go.

"Well Roxanne you are free to go back on the tour with the boys."

"Yes!" I got up too fast and tried to walk on both feet but I forgot I had a cast, I started falling but Georg instantly grabbed me and balanced me on my good foot.

"Be careful, please."

"I'm sorry I forgot I had a cast, can I get crutches?" I asked the nurse.

"I was actually having the doctor bring them over in just a minute."

"Thank you."

She nodded and then the doctor came in with the crutches and fixed them so that they were tall enough.

We started walking down the hall and everyone was moving faster than me except for Georg who stayed behind to help me if I needed it. Geez these things are hard to walk with, they're starting to hurt me. I winced and Georg instantly spoke.

"Are you ok, Liebe?"

"Yes, but these crutches are killing me." Plus all my cuts hurt along with it. But I didn't say that, I didn't want him to worry too much. He actually surprised me; he scooped me up carefully into his arms.

"Mary, can you carry the crutches for Roxanne? She's having trouble with them."

"Yea no problem!"

When we make it to the car, I sat with my legs in Georg's lap and my back against Mary. Georg took out a sharpie and signed my cast. He signed his name then put a heart at the end. I smiled and turned myself around to where my legs were in Mary's lap and the rest of my body on Georg. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that most of the drive back to the hotel.

We rushed to pack our things it only took us about 45 minutes so we made it to the airport 20 minutes before boarding. Thank God that we were the only ones in first class. The intercom announced that our flight was now boarding so Georg picked me up and carried me towards our seats. I'm glad I always got a seat with him.

I was so exhausted from today that I fell asleep. I woke up by something sharp being poked at my neck. I opened my eyes and panicked. Oh my gosh it was the guy from the bathroom.

"You try and wake him up and I will kill you right here."

I started to cry and Georg woke up to it. Once he saw the guy, he got up and punched him before he could slice my neck. He actually knocked the guy out. He got up and called for help. Once somebody came he explained the whole situation and they took him away from where we were. Then the pilot came on the intercom "We are making an emergency landing, just don't worry everything is fine."

When Georg came back I was still crying. He sat down and put the arm rest up to pull me into his lap. He comforted me until I fell asleep. The next time I woke up I was in my seat again but my head was Georg's shoulder. He noticed I was awake and started talking.

"Liebe I'm so sorry I didn't know he followed us. He's gone now you don't have to worry and to keep you safe I'm not going to sleep."

I was shocked. He couldn't do that! He won't be able to play during the tour I'm not allowing this. "No you are not going to do that! You have a tour to follow through with, I won't let you. I promise I'll have a body guard with me at all times. I don't want to ruin your tour."

He was going to protest but I put my finger against his lips. "Shh, you're going to need your sleep and I'm not letting you ruin everything you guys have accomplished over me."

He kissed my finger and said "I'm sorry Liebe I'm being to dramatic I'm just worried about you. I don't want to risk losing you again."

"You won't trust me." I looked into his eyes and they were that gorgeous sea green color again. The pilot came on the intercom once again but this time he said "Welcome to Venice, Italy."


	15. Author's Note! Please Read!

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated :/ I've had Writer's Block and I don't know where to with this story anymore…Its sucks and I'm really sorry! But I'm planning on writing a Black Veil Brides Fanfic(: Just wanted to let you guys know! Hopefully this fanfic will be a little better!

~Elizabeth~


End file.
